1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a MP-3 player, and more particularly, a MP-3 player which is integrally provided with a speaker and a body of the MP-3 player, thereby being directly applied to a user""s head portion as a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are many kinds of portable sound reproducing apparatuses such as a portable cassette player and a portable compact disk player which provides better sound quality than the cassette player. However, in case of the compact disk player, since a comparative large sized disk is loaded to the compact disk player, the compact disk player has a considerable size. And, since the compact disk player is sensitive to vibration and impact from the outside, it is inconvenient that a user should be careful in handling the compact disk player. Further, there is a disadvantage in the compact disk player that many disks are needed in order to listen to various kinds of music.
In order to solve the above problems of the compact disk player, there has been proposed a portable MP-3 player which downloads a digitalized MP-3 file through a PC communication or a computer network and reproduces a sound.
The MP-3 player is a sound recording/reproducing apparatus in which a digitalized sound signal is stored in a memory and the sound signal is then converted into an analog signal signal and reproduced through a speaker. Meanwhile, since the MP-3 player uses a memory chip which is smaller and lighter than the conventional disk, the size and weight of the MP-3 player itself can be remarkably reduced. Further, the MP-3 player can provides a good sound quality equal to the compact disk player.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional MP-3 player comprises a body 10 which treats a digital signal and an earphone 20, headphone or back-phone which is connected with the body 10 and transfers a sound to the outside. Here, the back-phone is defined as a headphone of which a headband is adapted to be located on a back portion of a user""s head when the user wear the headphone.
And when using the MP-3 player, the earphone 20, headphone or back-phone is worn on a head portion of a user, the body 10 is received in a pocket or bag of the user.
However, the conventional MP-3 player has a wire to connect the speaker portion with the body 10. The wire is extended along the user""s body form the speaker portion to the body 10. Therefore, the wire restricts the user""s action.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a MP-3 player which is integrally provided with a speaker and a body of the MP-3 player, thereby providing a convenience for a user.
To achieve the above objects and other advantages, there is provided a MP-3 player comprising a first speaker portion in which a speaker is mounted and which is positioned at an ear of a user, an electric device portion which is mounted in the first speaker portion and provided with electric parts for reproducing a sound source of a MP-3 file, a second speaker portion in which a speaker is mounted and which is positioned at the other ear of the user; and a wearing means for connecting the first speaker portion and the second speaker portion, which is worn on the user""s head portion.
It is preferable that the first speaker portion comprises a first housing in which a battery receiving portion is formed, a second housing which is coupled to a face of the first housing and in which the electric device portion is provided, and a third housing which is coupled to a face of the second housing and in which the speaker is mounted.
Further, it is preferable that the first speaker portion further comprises a cover which opens/closes the battery receiving portion of the first housing, and the electric device portion is formed with a memory card supporting member, and an entrance of the memory card supporting member is formed in an inner portion of the battery receiving portion.
Preferably, the third housing is provided a protrusion which is projected toward the second housing and of which an end is a hook shaped portion, and the second housing has a slot to which the protrusion is fitted, wherein the slot comprises a inserting portion through which a protrusion of the third housing is inserted, and a coupling portion which is extended from the inserting portion and has narrower width than that of the inserting portion so that the hook shaped portion is latched to the coupling portion.